Thunderstorm
by Thunderfiredragon
Summary: Lucy is terrified of thunderstorms. Afraid Natsu will find out she tries to kick him out of her apartment after he breaks in. What will happen if she can't kick him out in time and they are stuck together to wait out the storm? Nalu fic


**Hey guys, just a oneshot. Hope you like it :)**

Lucy and Natsu- Thunderstorm – One shot

_Summary:_

_Lucy is terrified of storms and when Natsu breaks into her apartment she is desperate for him to leave, before he figures out her biggest weakness. _

Lucy watched as the dark clouds rolled across the bleak sky. She quickened her pace while the bags of food she was carrying knocked against her legs. Natsu had eaten most of her food yesterday after breaking in to her apartment, again. Lightning flashed in the distance and a low growl of Thunder was heard. She shivered involuntarily and rushed to get home.

Juggling the bags of food in her hands, she hurriedly pulled out her keys and shuffled into her apartment. Dropping the food on the counter, she was startled to hear a muffled thump in her bedroom. She walked carefully to where she heard the sound, peering at her bed and the pink haired boy standing in front of her, now open window.

"Natsu, what the heck are you doing here?" She growled at him. Slowly she crept out from her hiding place so she could stand in front of him, hands on hips frowning.

"I came to see you Luce. Happy was missing you." He grinned his signature smile then moved past her into the kitchen.

"Naaaatsu." Happy whined. "That's not true. You promised me fish."

"Yeah and Lucy has a fish for you. Don't ya Luce?" She shook with rage her ace turning red.

"Natsu get out of my apartment. Take Happy with you!" She started pushing him towards the front door, grabbing Happy along the way.

"Aww, but Luce."

"Just one fish?"

"NO! I just went shopping because you ate all my food. Go eat your own food!"

"But Luce, your food tastes better." She hesitated in pushing him towards the door, not that she was successfully moving him anywhere. He was heavier and like a solid brick wall in front of her. Kicking him out was turning out to be harder than she realised.

"Natsu there's noth-" A burst of lightning struck outside not too far away, almost instantly followed by a grumble of thunder. Lucy jumped at the sound and started shaking. Natsu turned around looking at her dishevelled appearance. She pointed towards the door and yelled at him and Happy.

"Get out of my apartment NOW! The storm is about to hit and I will not have you stuck in here!" Natsu seemed sad that she was yelling at him so harshly but moved to jump out of the window.

"Use the front door you idiot!"

This caused Happy to all of a sudden make a horrified face as he realised something.

"OH NO! I was supposed to meet with Carla today!" Natsu slapped his palm to his face and shook his head at his exceed.

"I have to go Lucy, bye!" Happy quickly sprouted wings and flew off at top speed out her window. Natsu continued to climb up on the window sill. Lucy shook her head at his inability to use her front door. Another strike of lightning lit up the sky even closer now and a loud crack of thunder followed, quaking the ground and making her house shake. Lucy started shaking again and she squealed in surprise before running to her bed and diving under the covers. Rain started pelting hard on Natsu's face and he had no choice, but to retreat back into Lucy's apartment, closing the window once he had climbed back inside.

The wind picked up and they could hear it howling outside. Lightning flared again and more thunder rumbled outside. The rain beat against the roof, making an odd kind of silence until the wind howled again or more thunder cracked.

Natsu looked out the window up at the dark mass of clouds that was almost directly above them now. This was going to be a bad storm. He went over to Lucy and sat on the end of her bed, poking at the bundle of blankets forming a protective shield around his teammate.

"Luce, hey it's okay. You can come out." The mass of blankets was shaking slightly, but not releasing the girl hiding amongst them.

"C'mon Luce. I'm sorry I didn't leave, but you don't have to hide from me." A column of pure electricity hit just outside and a huge crack of thunder shook the house so much Natsu thought it would collapse. Lucy yelped and he turned his attention back to her. His dragon senses kicked in and he heard Lucy sobbing under the covers.

"Luce? Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" He pulled back the bunch of blankets away from her slowly, studying her tear stained face, before breaking into a soft smile. She looked up to his face more tears streaming down her already wet face. He gently brushed them away and pulled her closer to his warm chest. She snuggled closer, burying her face in his shoulder as another round of thunder shook the ground. He held her tightly, rubbing her back in smooth circles.

"You don't have to be so afraid Luce. I'm here and I will always protect you." He whispered softly in her ear. It was only then, from the tenderness in his voice, that Lucy stopped shaking. The latch on the window suddenly busted, letting in stream of water and rattling the window panes. Gusts of wind swirled the rain into the room and started soaking into Lucy's bed. Natsu let go of the, once again, trembling girl and walked over to the window, closing it. Pushing the latch back in place he used his fire dragon slayer magic to mould the metal into place, affectively fixing it and locking them in. He went back over to Lucy and pulled her up off the bed into a tight hug.

"Let's go into your bathroom where there aren't any windows. Okay?" Lucy nodded and Natsu took her hand pulling her into the bathroom. After sitting her against the tub he closed the door then went and sat across from her. Studying her closely he could see the fear clear in her eyes and the tears waiting for an excuse to spill.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her chin on her knees. Looking up at him through her lashes. They sat quietly for a while just gazing into each other's eyes, while the storm raged around them. Lucy still jumped at the sound of the thunder and shook slightly, but she was no longer crying.

"Why are you so afraid of storms Luce?" She ducked head down so he couldn't see her face. A trickle of water dripped down her cheek onto her knee. He distinctly smelt the fresh salt water streaming down her face as more tears ran down her cheeks splashing onto her knees. Slow sobs racked through her body and she was trembling again. Natsu touched her hand.

"You don't have to tell me." He said it in such a sad disappointed voice that it startled Lucy and she looked up at him. He smiled sadly and let go of her hand. She grabbed his wrist with the hand that he just let go of and intertwined their fingers back together.

"I can tell you. Your my best friend. It's just hard." Taking a deep breath and clutching his hand more tightly in her own she looked him in the eye and spoke.

"My mother died on the night of a storm, just like this one...I can remember the lightning was so bright and the thunder was terrifyingly loud. The rain was pounding on the roof and you could hear the wind. After she died..." Lucy choked back a sob as she fought to control her emotions and finish her story.

"After she died, I was always frightened of storms and whenever there was a thunderstorm I locked myself in my room and hid under the covers until it passed. I don't remember the last time there's been a storm as bad as this one, except for when she left me..." Lucy's voice trailed off and the tears formed a steady flow coursing down her cheeks.

Natsu continued staring at the girl, a shocked expression plastered on his face. She stood up refusing to look at him. She had just shared a piece of her soul with him and now she felt to exposed. A blindingly bright flash of lightning shined under the door and the room plunged into darkness. A frightened Lucy screamed closing her eyes and putting her hands over her ears to block it out and escape this nightmare.

"Natsu?!" Lucy was panicking. She was afraid of storms, but she hated the dark. Natsu's eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, but it was taking forever after the lightning had blinded him. That bright a light on his dragon senses was overwhelming and he was just beginning to see again when he heard something bump on the floor.

"Luce? Where are you? I need you to talk to me so I can follow your voice. This room has your scent all over it so I can't track you, you need to speak."

"Natsu." Lucy kept chanting his name over and over again clutching her head in her hands. Natsu reached out a hand and followed the sound. His eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness, so he could see the shaking ball Lucy had curled herself in. Upon reaching her he picked her up and she cuddled into him, crying hysterically.

"Don't tell me your afraid of the dark too?" He was joking and she knew he was joking, but she nodded her head anyway. Natsu chuckled at the quivering girl in his arms. He patted her on the back slowly rubbing soothing circles and loosening the tension that had built up in her shoulders.

"I can make some light, but you can't get mad at me okay? I'll be really careful." Lucy looked up at him, not knowing where his eyes were, but searching anyway. She nodded her head and Natsu took away one arm from around her back. She sighed at the loss of the warm comforting arm, but didn't mind when he lit his fist on fire, instantly washing the room with a faint glow. Lucy blinked at the sudden brightness. The fire Natsu had created not only made the room lighter, but also provided some warmth to the chilly bathroom.

"Do you think Happy made it to see Carla before the storm hit?" Lucy looked up to see the worried pair of eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sure he's fine Natsu. Did you see how fast he flew off." Lucy smiled and giggled a little, remembering the way Happy had rushed off. Natsu smiled affectionately at Lucy. Thunder grumbled loudly again and Natsu pulled her tighter towards his chest, whilst still keeping her away from his fiery fist.

"Hey Luce? Why don't we get some candles and blankets and stuff and make it more comfortable in here?"

"You want to go out...there?" She pointed to the door and he nodded. Looking uneasy she took a shaky breath in and nodded back at him.

"Okay, but don't leave me alone okay?

"Okay. Now let's get the blankets first, then we I'll grab the candles..." Lucy looked stricken with the thought of them separating and leaving her in the dark. "While you come with me, carrying the blankets." Natsu reassured.

Helping Lucy up, he held onto her hand and slowly led her back out into her room. Lightning flashed and Lucy tightened her grip on his hand. They went over to her bed and grabbed her pillows and blankets, then proceeded to the kitchen. Natsu grabbed out a few candles with one hand carefully juggling them, while handing some to Lucy. When neither of them could carry any more, they headed back to the safety of the bathroom.

Natsu set up the candles along the sink and edge of the bath tub, lighting each with the flick of his wrist. Lucy got to work setting up a blanket on the floor of the bathroom with pillows, then snuggling under another layer of the blankets. Natsu quickly climbed in beside her into their very own cocoon of heat.

Thunder rumbled away and it sounded as if it was slowly beginning to fade. Lucy buried her head into her pillow, until the grumble of the thunder stopped, then slowly peeked up through her lashes to look at Natsu. Natsu pushed a strand of her blonde hair off her face.

"I'm sorry about your mum...You know, I used to be afraid of the dark too. Once Igneel disappeared I was so lost that I kept forgetting how to use my fire. When I joined Fairytail though I had to remember how to use my powers so I could beat the crap out of Gray." Lucy giggled as she imagined a little Natsu butting heads with a little Gray, destroying the guild with a little Erza trying to control them.

"All I'm saying Luce, is that you're not alone anymore. All of Fairytail is here for you. Especially me okay? You're my best friend and my partner. I will always be here for you." More tears cascaded down Lucy's face and she scolded herself for crying so much that night.

"Thanks Natsu." She spoke softly, drifting off to sleep. He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into his warm embrace. Kissing her on the forehead he watched as she fell asleep.

"I'll never leave you Luce. I'll always love you."

**Review :) Comments about what you think are always appreciated. No matter the comment, good or bad.**


End file.
